Capturing an image for subsequent review often involves activating a camera to record an analog or digital representation of the image. In conventional cameras, the image is typically recorded either as an exposed photographic negative, or as digital data in a memory. Photofinishing of the recorded image generates, in one form, a reproduction of the image superimposed on a paper backing. The reproduction, or print, may then be stored with a collection of prints in a photo album.
Subsequent review of a conventional image print often triggers recall of many of the events related to the image. While this is highly desirable and often the primary reason for capturing the image, any recall is stimulated only by a still, photographic representation.
In an effort to tie-in audio with an image print, those skilled in the art have marketed products known under the name Magic Talking Pictures. The product comprises a plastic frame including audio recording and playback electronics. The frame is formed to mount a single image print and provide the capability of recording audio associated with the print.
A device similar to the Magic Talking Pictures product is disclosed by Scott in U.S. Pat. No. 5,365,686. The patent describes a U-shaped plastic panel having an integral IC memory chip to store audio data. The panel is formed to receive an image print and cooperates with an audio player to record and communicate an audio message associated with the print.
While the above devices work well for their intended uses, they share several common problems. For example, the respective frames or panels typically create an overall thickness that precludes storage of the print, with the audio capability, in a conventional photo album. Moreover, the recordings are typically made long after the photo is taken, requiring a certain level of recall from the user "after-the-fact."Some of the drawbacks associated with the image frame devices above are addressed in the sound photosystem disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,128,700 and 5,313,235. The disclosed system includes a camera having the capability of recording audio contemporaneous with capturing the image. Unfortunately, the audio is stored on a detachable IC memory card, and separated from the recorded image. Correlation between the image and the audio is carried out by the camera.
In operation, during audio recording, the camera masks off part of the negative film image, and exposes coded audio address information. The coded area, as part of the negative, then ideally appears in a corner of the photograph or print during photofinishing. To hear the audio, the user must locate the audio memory IC card, insert it into a player apparatus, and then slide the print into the apparatus in a manner that scans the coded audio address.
While the sound photosystem described above allegedly works well for its intended applications, several problems remain. One drawback involves the separate relationship between the print and the audio IC card. Should the two become mixed with other cards and prints, confusion and frustration would occur on the part of the user. This would be especially problematic in the context of photo albums, which have yet to be suggested in the audio image print art.
A further problem with the foregoing sound system concerns the masking of the film to write the audio information on the negative. For instance, photofinishers often fail to print negatives in their entirety. In fact, the positioning of the printed negative varies substantially relative to the edges of the negative and also in the magnified image transfer from negative to print. Thus, it is difficult to ensure that the coded audio address information appears properly on the prints. Moreover, because the masked-off coded area intrudes into the image, the aesthetic quality of the print is often affected. This problem would be compounded considerably in the context of relatively large photo album collections.
Therefore, the need exists for an image print having an integral audio storage unit for storing audio associated with the print and eliminating undesirable separation between the print and the audio. Moreover, the need exists for an image print photo album having the capability of providing audio playback of the image print audio without any aesthetic detraction from the photo album collection. The photo album apparatus and method of the present invention satisfies the above needs.